Calderaan
|connectedresources = }} Calderaan's SaintAnger80 is the current President of the Enforcers alliance (tE). Nation Information This proud celtic nation comprises Scots who were uprooted from their homeland and relocated to Japan, where they settled, creating a new nation together. Popular pastimes are surfing, snowboarding and putting small dog like animals on spikes then throwing them from the window of a moving car on the highway. The national exports are Whiskey, Rice, Whiskey, PC Power-supply cables, paper cocktail umbrellas and the little satchets of powder packaged with food which no-one really knows the contents of but you should never eat. The national language is a hybrid of Scottish (English with a strong accent and some random differences) and Japanese. A typical sentence consists of English nouns, Japanese verbs and arranged in a strange Yoda-like grammatical structure. The national sport is Soccer, but the recent Pogo-stick egg-and-spoon-race olympics hosted in the capital city of Kireiba boosted this sport at a grass-root level, and it is expected to bypass soccer within 3 years. In the press Submitted by W.Anderer to National Geographic This beautiful and serene nation calls out to you from afar. It's up there at the top of the list of 'nations you would visit first if you had already been to 457 other nations in 3 years' And it doesn't disappoint either. I prefer to immerse myself in local culture, so I went straight to the outskirts of the Capital city, Kireiba. Here, I rented a small shelter made from discarded IKEA furniture, located beside the Kusakawa river, which although pretty small, allows for easy assembly and can conviniently fit into the back of any small family car. I was invited out the first night to a gathering of locals who, bouyed by the recent egg-and-spoon-race olympics and the excitement of the final stages, had hastily arranged a small tournament of their own. I was more than happy to join in. In hindsight, I should have been more prepared for the event, and should have guessed from the locale and the type of people I was associating with that it may not be the same as the official WPSHERSA (World Professional Spoon-Held Egg Running Sports Association) approved rules. The variation wasn't major - I had to race on a pogo-stick whilst carrying a small rabid mouse super-glued to an evil hamster from a neighboring nation upon a spoon about 17mm x 4mm in size. The first person to finish with a live mouse, a live hamster, ten fingers and the full use of all internal organs was declared the winner. The next day, after I returned from the hospital, I decided to sample the local cuisine. I went to a local restaurant (you may have to alter what you perceive as a restaurant to accept this establishment as anything more than a blanket on the ground) I was pleased to meet the owner, who I had met last night during the competition. He prepared a local speciality, which he called shrechnield or something similar, which apparently means 'Pogo Tournament Stew'. It was basically a stew, containing some various meats and vegetables. I cannot speak the local language very well, so I must guess at the contents, but I will describe them as best I can. There were perhaps 2 types of meat. One tasted similar to beef, the other similar to pork only stringier, and both were very small. Imagine steak cut from a mouse or a hamster and you could guess the size. The vegetables tasted odd, and were shaped a little like human fingers. Overall, it was better than it sounded. Having enjoyed my trip greatly, I jumped at the chance to visit some neighboring nations, and will report next from the Terran Republic. Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Member of the Enforcers Category:The Enforcers Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Member of the Enforcers Category:The Enforcers